What Now?
by andrea mae
Summary: What happens when Haldir fights over young elleth who wants Rumil. And what happenes when her father and step mother step in and tell her who and what to love.
1. Default Chapter

Ven was born in Rivendel and that's where her father raised her, until she was a young elf about 1,900 years old. That's when her father remarried. Ven's mother died after birth. She never really knew what it was like to have a female figure watching over her, besides Arwen. Arwen taught her how to act like a lady of the court. But when Arwen wasn't looking Ven got into trouble with Arwen's older twin brothers. So in a way Ven had a family, just not the one she wanted. But anything is better than nothing.  
When Ven met the women her father would be marrying she thought she would vomit. All she talked about was dresses and all that gossip that turned out to be shit. But she did have a side of her that Ven liked. Cuthien, that was her name, loved to ride horses from sun up to sun down. Ven would now gladly accept her.  
  
"Ven would you come here please." Ven shut her diary and got off the couch. She walked to the door and fully opened it, only to get a face full of dress with lace and frill.  
  
"What is this?" Ven looked at Cuthien with a questioning look.  
  
"The dress you will wear for the wedding tomorrow. Don't you like the way the white lace makes the blue in the dress really come out?"  
  
"Oh yea just lovely. I thought we decided on no lace and a simple gown?"  
  
"I changed my mind, seeing as how you're a young elleth I thought you would like to wear the new fashion."  
  
Ven threw the dress back at her. "You can wear the newest fashion, which seems to change every minute!"  
  
"Ven! You will wear the dress whether you like it or not!" Her father walked into the room and both of them were taken back.  
  
"Ada-"  
  
"Don't say anything Ven you've caused enough trouble in Rivendel." Something was coming up and Ven knew she wouldn't like it either. "You're going to stay with Cuthien's family, until this trick pulling stuff is out of your system."  
  
"What!?" Ven fell into a chair. She would not be returning to Rivendel. "And what of my friends? I will never make new ones here. Everyone is, well sorry to say but stuck up at times."  
  
"VEN!"  
  
"Sorry but that's the way I see it. In Rivendel everyone is laid back."  
  
"Ven get out of my sight girl! I want nothing to do with you after that comment. How dare you insult your new Nana's kin like that!"  
  
"FINE I NEVER WANTED TO COME ANYWAY!" And with that Ven stormed and left Cuthien holding her dress and her Ada as red as could be.  
  
"Seon it was just a little girl talk, you shouldn't have gotten involved. We need time to bond."  
  
"Well next time she dose something you don't like hit her. She needs it."  
  
"Seon where are you going?"  
  
"To find my daughter and show her to respect people."  
  
"Seon your up set," Cuthien rushed over to her future husband's side, "Please relax and let me find her. I know where she might be. Please you need to calm down." Cuthien got him away from the door and got him into the bed room.  
  
"Take a nap or a bath, just relax and I'll be back." She kissed his forehead and left.  
  
Ven ran from the talan as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from her Ada. Ven soon found her self at the edge of a stream. She sat down and began to cry. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Not until the elf was right in front of her. She jumped back as she was met by two bright blue eyes framed by blond hair.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded. The elf didn't move.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question first. Therefore I should not answer yours."  
  
He moved closer to her. "You're Beautiful, why do you let your hair cover your face?" He pushed a couple of lock away from her face. Ven pulled back.  
  
"Don't touch me! Who are you? What is your name?"  
  
"His name is Orophin and I am Rumil." She was met by another elf that looked like the first only older. "Here let me help you up." He kicked Orophin away and took Ven's hand and helped her up. "What is your name?"  
  
"Ven." She said weakly.  
  
"Well Ven where are you staying?"  
  
"With Cuthien."  
  
"Oh so you're her new daughter. You more beautiful then people give you credit." Ven felt her cheeks become red.  
  
"What people?"  
  
"Why the twins, Elladan, Elrohir, there good friends of ours."  
  
"They wouldn't say anything like that about me."  
  
"They would and they have." Orophin chimed in.  
  
"Orophin go home." Rumil shoved him away.  
  
"Sorry about that he never gives up when he sees someone that strikes his fancy."  
  
"I see. What about you?" He looked away then back.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you'll soon find out. Would you let me walk you home?"  
  
"Don't answer that." Then another elf appeared. This one looked like Rumil only older than him. Ven guessed this was another brother. "Rumil go home. Ven has a long day tomorrow with her Ada being remarried and all."  
  
"Yea Haldir. And what are you going to do walk her home?"  
  
"No her Nana will. You go home now!" Haldir pointed and Rumil went.  
  
"Hello Ven I'm Haldir. And those two were my brothers Rumil and Orophin. If you wish to stay out of trouble then stay away from them. Now Cuthien is waiting for you." He placed one hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "May I have the pleaser of a dance tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, let me think about it. And thanks again." And with that Ven ran off.  
  
Cuthien was waiting for her. And when Ven cam running out with Haldir not too far behind, she finally gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you again Haldir." Cuthien placed a hand around her shoulders.  
  
"For you I would do anything. Enjoy the rest of your evening."  
  
"Come Ven let us talk." Cuthien and Ven walked until were alone.  
  
"Now tell me what did you think of Haldir? Dreamy?"  
  
"No not really, his younger brother Rumil I found quite attractive."  
  
"Stay away from them, go for the gold. Go for Haldir."  
  
"I will not make any promises." Ven went to her "room", which was the couch in the living room.  
  
The next morning Ven was woken up by people rushing in and out getting ready for the wedding. They didn't even notice Ven trying to sleep. She pulled the covers over her head. She then buried her head under the pillows. Then someone touched her shoulder. Ven jumped and looked up into the face of an older woman.  
  
"Are you Ven?"  
  
"Aye." The woman smiled  
  
"Good, I'm Asimma, Cuthien's mother. You're to come with me now."  
  
"Where?" Ven asked tiredly as she stretched.  
  
"To my talan, your new home. There is a room set up and ready for you. There you will be able to get some sleep." Ven Got up and was about to take the blanket and pillow when Asimma stopped her. "Leave those here." She took her arm and led her away.  
  
Ven must have looked strange running across Caras Galadhon in only her night gown. But Asimma's talan was not that far from Cuthien's. Once inside the door the woman led to a back bedroom.  
  
"Go lay down and I'll come and wake you when you need to dress." She gently touched her face and left.  
  
Ven looked around. It was large and beautiful. Ven Slowly climbed into the bed. But after she did so she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
"Ven? Ven its time to get up you need to dress the go to Cuthien and then the wedding."  
  
Ven stretched and got up. "Come on." Asimma helped her in her dress. It wasn't that bad. The blue was darker; a midnight blue and there was very little lace on it. It seemed to fit like a glove.  
  
"You look beautiful. And think some day you will be married to a nice elf."  
  
"With my luck I never will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asimma finished fixing a crown of flowers on her head.  
  
"I can't seem to attract any one."  
  
"That's not what I heard. I heard that Haldir likes you."  
  
"I've seen him once and that was last night, and I also met his brothers."  
  
"And you like Rumil."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"But Cuthien doesn't like him; she'd rather see you marry Haldir. You know what. I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you like Rumil and he asks to court you I will not tell Cuthien or your Ada." Asimma smiled at her.  
  
The wedding passed with the usual boring I dos and kissing. And the most annoying of all the AWWWW's from the crowd. But it passed relatively quickly. But the reception was what Ven feared the most. She sat with her new grandmother. Asimma was not like her daughter at all, she was more like Ven.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No you shouldn't be thanking me. You're my granddaughter now. I'm supposed to do things like this." Ven smiled and looked back at her plate of food.  
  
"Ven did you not promise me a dance?"  
  
"I did not." She looked up at Haldir.  
  
"Well then would you be so kind as to give me the honor of this dance?"  
  
Ven looked at her, now, grandmother. She nodded and Ven turned back to Haldir. "Yes you may have this honor." And with that she was swept out on to the dance floor.  
  
"You're beautiful Ven."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why don't you have a husband yet?"  
  
"Excuse me!?" He pulled her tighter to him.  
  
"Why don't you have a husband yet, my love?"  
  
"One I don't wish to be married before my time and two don't call me anything but Lady Ven," She pushed him away and sat back down at the table. Ven felt Asimma's hand on her arm.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He called me his love and asked why I wasn't married yet."  
  
Asimma nodded and said, "You were taught right."  
  
"You can thank Lady Arwen for that. She's the one that taught me." Ven smiled at the memories of Arwen teaching her.  
  
"They must be very important to you."  
  
"What?" Ven looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Your memories of Lady Arwen. You two must be close." Ven smiled and began to eat.  
  
"Excuse me Ven but my I have this dance." Now it was Orophin standing in front of her.  
  
"Yes you may." And Ven was yet again swept out on to the dance floor.  
  
"You know what ever my brothers said about me forget it. They don't know me."  
  
"Really? They told me that you would stop at nothing when an elleth strikes your fancy."  
  
"Well that's true."  
  
"So do you want me to not believe that?" He pulled her closer.  
  
"No, I'm a very good lover."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not looking for that. Thank you for the dance." And Ven made her way back to the table after the song ended.  
  
"Now what happened?"  
  
"He's like a child, you know fighting for something and he tries to be as smoothed tongued as Haldir, but it doesn't work."  
  
Ven finished her dinner and watched her father and his new wife dance around full of joy. Ven wished she could run away. When her father looked her way he gave her the most evil look. He was still mad for the "incident" that happened the night before. Ven didn't blame him.  
  
"Lady Ven, may I say that dress really makes your eyes stand out." Ven looked up to see Rumil.  
  
"Thank you very much." He nodded and gave her a smile.  
  
"May I sit next to you?"  
  
"Yes you may." He took the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Rumil, how nice it is for you to join us." Asimma said with a great smile.  
  
"Tis a true pleaser Lady Asimma." He had manners when it came down to it. This made Ven even more attracted to him. He was better than his brothers. Orophin was youngest and shameless, Haldir was the oldest and immoral when he wanted to be, but Rumil was not lustful or at least he didn't show it. He was being a true gentle man.  
  
"Lady Ven may I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes you may." Rumil took her hand so gently it was like they weren't touching. Even when they were dancing he was gently with her. He didn't try to pull her closer to him. Rumil let her do that by her self.  
  
"Nana! Why did you let her dance with him?"  
  
"Cuthien, my daughter. Let them be. I have a feeling this might work out for the best."  
  
"Nana she doesn't need him she needs someone like Haldir."  
  
"Well unlike you she was taught what to take from a male! Being asked personal questions and told things she shouldn't be hearing! She has smarts in that head of hers and she's using them! And seeing how she is in my care you leave her be!" Asimma sat back down in her seat and watched the two of dance.  
  
"Ven!" Cuthien came running up to her and ripped her from Rumil's grip. "Ven I thought I told you to stay away from him!" She dragged her away and out into a court yard. "Please I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Cuthien! Come dear its time for us to retire for the night." Her father wrapped his arm around Cuthien's waist. And the left from there.  
  
"Ven are you alright?" Ven looked up to see a very worried Rumil in front of her.  
  
"What did you say or do to Cuthien that would make her hate you?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear she never really liked me." Then Rumil stood up and bet over Ven. When he sat back down he had a red rose.  
  
"For you." He handed her the rose.  
  
"Thank you Rumil." He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome Lady Ven."  
  
"Call me Ven, just Ven."  
  
"Well then I bid you a fond good night Ven, may we see each other another time." And with that he left and so did Ven. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ven walked around the city for most of the night thinking about what she might have done. She disobeyed her now Nana and she knew she would end up regretting it. When she walked through the front door of her new home she was met by Asimma's soft voice.  
  
"Did he say he loved you?" Asimma was sitting in her chair reading a book.  
  
"No he didn't." Ven sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"Why?" Asimma placed the book down and looked at Ven. "What's that? A red Rose. Did Rumil give it to you?"  
  
"Yes he did." Ven smiled at the flower in her hand. It now looked blood red in the light of one candle.  
  
"Well spill! What did he say?"  
  
"He just said that we will hopefully meet each other some other time."  
  
"Yeah after you father and my daughter leave for Rivendel in two days."  
  
"That soon? I thought-"  
  
"Something has come up and your father needs to get back as soon as he can. But for those two days watch where the two of you meet. If I know my daughter, she will try to catch you."  
  
"Thank you." Ven left Asimma reading once more. Ven went back to her room and flung her self onto the bed. By now the sun was beginning to come up. After Ven saw the sunrise that meant a new beginning.  
  
Ven woke the next morning around nine. The suns great rays shone bright through the windows next to her bed. That morning was the first she noticed how large and beautiful the room was. It had high widows and high ceilings. There was a bed side table with candle and flowers. And as Ven Looked around she saw a large white desk, which also had flowers and candles. Even on top of the wardrobe there was flowers and candles. The room over all was light and happy, but above all everything was white. Ven ventured out into the large living room and soon into the kitchen where Asimma and her husband sat.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would be for you to wake up." Her husband said looking up from some papers that were spread out on the table in front of him.  
  
"I see. May I?" Ven pointed to the chair across from him.  
  
"Of course Ven. There is no need to ask, were family now and hopefully we'll become more." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He looked at Ven very sternly.  
  
"Don't call me sir, call me Ayden."  
  
"Thank you Ayden." Ven smiled at him and he returned the smile. Asimma placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.  
  
"There you go. Now eat up and then the day is yours. Oh and this came for you while you were still sleeping." She handed her a letter.  
  
Ven took it and looked at Ayden then at Asimma, and lastly at the letter. She opened it. It was from Rumil. He wanted to meet her at the lake by the falls at noon. Asimma smile at Ayden. They both knew what the letter said and what it meant. They we're once two love struck elves who did the same thing.  
  
Ven went to open her mouth by was cut short by Ayden. "The Falls are out along the northeastern borders of Caras Galadhon. It's not that hard to find."  
  
"Thank you." She set the letter in her lap as the father and his wife walked in.  
  
"Cuthien, Seon how nice to see you." Ven took a bite of her toast and hurried off. But not before her father caught her arm.  
  
"Ven you and I need to have a talk about last night."  
  
"Yes sir." She ripped her arm from his grip and left.  
  
"Has she been acting this way?"  
  
"She just got up Cuthien. There is nothing to be alarmed about." Seon just shook his head and sat down.  
  
"So how did you two sleep last night?" Ayden asked getting slapped by his wife.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That's an unreasonable thing to say. You know better." Ayden just smiled and went back to his papers.  
  
"Asimma, did Ven give you any trouble last night?"  
  
"Oh none at all, she is the perfect little angel." Ayden said looking up.  
  
Ven rushed around her room looking for her ridding tunic. She didn't find it but she did turn the room into a mess. Pile after pile of clothes. Some tossed over the doors and wardrobe.  
  
"I think I'll have that talk with Ven now." Seon went to get up but Asimma pushed him back down.  
  
"Nana?!"  
  
"No Seon have some breakfast."  
  
"I've already eaten. Now I would like to see my daughter."  
  
"Asimma let him go." Ayden looked at her. Asimma let her grip on him go and went back to her work.  
  
Ven heard the oh so familiar sounds of her fathers footsteps. She then pulled a flight of the bumble bee and fixed the room as best as she could. We the door opened Ven was sitting by the window. That's when she noticed she was holding the letter. She quickly shoved it under a pillow.  
  
"This is a beautiful room."  
  
"'Tis."  
  
"Ven I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Will you promise me you'll stay away from Rumil?"  
  
"I can't promise anything but I will stay out of his bed, if that's what you mean." Seon's face went into shock.  
  
"No that's not what I meant but if that is what you will promise me then so be it." He kissed her on top of her head and left. Ven waited until her fathers and his wife's footsteps grew fainter and fainter. And soon disappeared all together. That's when Ven reappeared in the kitchen.  
  
"How nice to see you again." Ven smiled at Ayden.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but what are you reading?" Ayden looked up at her smiled.  
  
"Reports from the borders. Would you like to read?" Ven nodded. "Here." He handed her a pile and Ven dug right it. She spent the rest of the morning reading.  
  
"Ven. Um... you might want to get dressed and head out." Ven placed the papers down.  
  
"What-OH!" Ven jumped up and ran to her room.  
  
Ven changes into her blue summer dress, as the day was turning out quite warm. She then made her way to the stables and saddled her horse Edwin. She flowed Ayden's directions and soon found a horse tethered to a tree. Ven looked around and dismounted.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."  
  
"Really?" She walked next to Rumil, who was lying down under a tree on the bank.  
  
"Yes. I want to swim, would you like to?" Ven sat down under the tree.  
  
"No not now."  
  
"Fine suit your self." He then took off his shirt and jumped in the lake.  
  
About half an hour passed and they talked as Rumil swam.  
  
"Ven would you give me that towel?"  
  
Ven picked up on of the towels and went to give it to him. That's when Rumil grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.  
  
"RUMIL!" She yelled as she surfaced. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"This." He pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Ven eagerly returned the kiss. From that day on they always were meeting each other, everywhere and anywhere. 


	3. Chapter 3

About nine months had passed since that day at the lake. Rumil was really like a little child at times, but he had his serious side. He was everything to Ven. She knew she had found the one she wanted to spend all eternity will, to love and hold. Even Rumil knew it; they had found their soul mates. And nothing could take them apart. Their love was stronger.  
By now Ven would spend time at Rumil's talan. She would cook him dinner some nights, but all Rumil did was act like a child and distract Ven from her cooking. Then it was his turn to leave for the borders for three months. He would have to leave Ven alone. But she had Asimma to talk to, just not like they would. The night he left there was a full moon and it made everything come alive in a silvery light.  
  
"Ven I'll be back in three months."  
  
"But that's three months too long." She looked up from her hands, which Rumil took in his.  
  
"Trust me, I'll write you. I would never forget you." He looked into her, now, deep green eyes. Soft brown curls escaped her hood as the wind blew. Rumil pulled her closer to him. "Ven I love you, nothings going to change."  
  
"Your right." And with that they kissed.  
  
"Aww! Come on Rumil we need to leave and now." Haldir walked over to them. He would pull them apart if they didn't look at him.  
  
"Oh come on Haldir, just because elleth's want you looks and don't really love doesn't mean I can't lover." And he kissed Ven one more time before leaving.  
  
Haldir moved closer to her. "So you are in love with my brother. Why?"  
  
"I don't know but it fits right well. Excuse me Haldir I must go back to my talan."  
  
"You mean Rumil's."  
  
"No I don't, I don't live in his talan yet. But when I do I'll be sure to notify you." Ven turned away and went home.  
  
When she got in side Ayden and Asimma were reading in the living room.  
  
"He's gone?" Ayden looked up at her.  
  
"Yes he is, unfortunately." Asimma smiled.  
  
"True love, my dear. Trust me this will be the first hurtle you will face and you will face it for ever."  
  
"Asimma you always have a way with your words. But not much is going to help me. I miss him already and I can't wait until his arrival home. Only then will I truly be happy." Ven went to her room and soon after fell asleep.  
  
The next day and the day after she didn't leave the talan, let alone her room. She moped around, read books, old letters. She just wanted these three months to be over with. She didn't eat and all she could think about was what Haldir had asked her. Why was she in love with Rumil? There was something about him that she loved and didn't want to lose.  
  
"Ven come on you need to do something, the time will pass fast than if you just sit here." Asimma dragged Ven out of bed and threw a dress at her. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room." And with that she left.  
  
Asimma brought Ven all over Caras Galadhon showing her things she could do. Asimma got her lessons to play the harp and violin. Asimma set it up so it was everyday, each instrument every other day. "That should keep her busy." 


	4. Chapter 4

I have been having a little problem with my ages, but thanks to some very nice people and my best friend's older sister, I've gotten back on track.  
  
The three months passed as Ven took up the harp, Violin and archery. But sometimes she found herself longing for Rumil's embrace. He and both of his brothers were at the borders. So yes there was peace. She didn't have to worry about Haldir and his tricks. But still she missed Rumil. This was indeed a test of her strength and limits. Then again a normal day was a test of her limits. But everything never seemed to go wrong anymore. She had found her soul mate and no one would dare to take them apart. By now winter had fallen and there was some snow and ice. But it made the city look even better.  
  
"Ven wake up. Rumil is coming home today. And you promised you'd cook for him." Asimma gently shook Ven from a sound sleep.  
  
"What time is it?" She said, her voice dripped in sleepiness. She didn't even open her eyes.  
  
"About five thirty."  
  
Ven rolled over on her side and said, "Too early to get up. Give me two hours then we'll talk."  
  
"Now what about Rumil?"  
  
"What about him?" Ven rolled onto her back and opened a sleepy eye.  
  
"He's coming back today, and well I thought you said you were going to meet him at the gates."  
  
"I did but that's-"  
  
"Now?" Ven got up and looked at Asimma.  
  
"Fine you've got your way, I'm up. Thank you."  
  
She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a light green dress. She let her curly hair fall about her shoulders before walking to the kitchen. She then filled a basket with food to bring to Rumil's talan. She would draw him a hot bath and begin to cook. Ven looked around to make sure nothing was left behind she needed. Ven put on her heavy winter cloak and left.  
  
She did what she said she would. She started to cook for Rumil. She made eggs, French toast, muffins, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and orange juice. Then before she left for the gates she drew a hot bath for him. Ven left to meet her love.  
  
Once at the gates she waited all but one minute. When the doors opened Haldir was first and who did he walk over to first, Ven.  
  
"Good Morning Ven." He said with an untrustworthy smile.  
  
"And the same to you Haldir." She smiled still looking for Rumil in the mix.  
  
"Looking for Rumil I suppose." He continued to talk as Ven went to answer. "He's truly a great elf. But I'm better." He then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Why don't you accompany me back to my talan."  
  
"Haldir, there are many elleths that would gladly accompany you for the morning."  
  
"All day and well into the night, should you like that." He whispered again.  
  
"As I said before there are many elleths that would gladly go to your bed, I am not one of them. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"No but you'd gladly go to my brothers bed."  
  
"No I wouldn't and I'm not!" She pushed past Haldir.  
  
"I could give you more than him!"  
  
"You never would come close!" Ven yelled back.  
  
"Ven!" She looked to see Rumil running full speed at her. He stopped short, scooped him up in his arms and kissed her. The crowd around them began to clap and cheer. Haldir stormed off with his group following him. "So you missed me?"  
  
"Aye." They kissed one more time before he put her down.  
  
"Come on then." He smiled and the two of the walked back to his talan hand in hand. Ven rested her head on his shoulder. Rumil smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought elleths didn't like being near anyone after coming back from the borders unless the were scrubbed clean."  
  
"I'm not like other elleths. You should know that." Ven mockingly pushed him.  
  
When the entered the talan, Rumil went for the kitchen.  
  
"No you go clean up. Now I might be like one of the other elleths. Now I drew a bath for you. Go." She pushed him into his bed room and shut the door. Ven went back to her work. When Rumil reappeared he had nothing but a towel on.  
  
"I'm ready to eat." He sat down and looked at Ven, who by now had her face in her hands in a fit of laughter. "What is there something wrong with my attire?"  
  
"No, not if that's what you wish to wear."  
  
Ven got up and served him. Then sat back down across from him and read more into her book.  
  
"You are not eating?"  
  
"I ate before you came home. Eat up." She smiled and turned back to the book once more.  
  
Rumil ate everything he could. He acted like they didn't feed him when he was on the borders. After he was done Ven cleaned off the table and started to wash the dishes.  
  
"Do they not feed you out at the borders?"  
  
"They do, but the food is not as good as yours."  
  
"You flatter me too much at times." Rumil got up from his seat and walked up behind her.  
  
"Really, but who else will flatter you like I do?" Rumil wrapped his arms around her waist. Ven turned her head to the side.  
  
"I don't know, yet."  
  
Rumil cupped his hand and splashed Ven all over her front.  
  
"Rumil!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-Grrrrrrrrrrrr." She walked away from him and went into his bath room to get a towel. Her dress clang to her and her hair was soaked as well.  
  
"Come on I was just playing around."  
  
"I understand, but I'm wet and Ayden and Asimma are going to do or say something in front of Cuthien and my Ada."  
  
"They won't. They love you too much; anyway I don't think they would. They support us." Ven nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"But they might say something, not on purpose. But just maybe." Rumil looked at her in the mirror. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well then you should stay here until your dress dries."  
  
"What will I wear? I'm not going to walk around in a towel all day. I'm not as vain as you."  
  
"You don't have to. You can wear one of my tunics and a pair of my leggings."  
  
"Rumil "Before she could finish Rumil kissed her and handed her a light blue tunic with dark blue leggings.  
  
"Go change and think nothing of it." He shoved her into the bath room and shut the door. A few minutes later Ven opened the door to she Rumil, already dressed lying on the bed. "About time you came out. Come lay down."  
  
"Rumil I don't think-"  
  
"Don't ask you to do anything you don't want, but to lie next to me for the afternoon." Ven nodded and climbed next to him.  
  
The whole afternoon Rumil and Ven drifted in a peaceful sleep. That was until Haldir walked into the talan. Rumil woke but Ven didn't stir. Rumil pulled the covers over her small body and left to meet his brother. Haldir got short gimps of a body in Rumil's bed before he shut the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Haldir asked nodding to the door.  
  
"No one. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I came to talk to my younger brother, is that such a crime. And I was hoping you had food left over that that elleth cooked you." Rumil nodded. "So do you?"  
  
"No I ate it all."  
  
"Come one Rumil no wonder why you cant run as fast these days."  
  
"This has nothing to do with my running and you know that."  
  
"So what you ate all of it?"  
  
"If I give you a muffin will you leave?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Done!" Rumil yelled. Haldir then realized he got only two.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?!" He followed Rumil to the kitchen. Rumil placed two in his hands and smiled at him.  
  
"Do you need help with the doors?"  
  
"No." Haldir walked off mumbling to him self as he went.  
  
"Rumil who was that?" Rumil turned to see that Ven had changed back into her dress and boots.  
  
"Haldir, are you leaving?"  
  
"Well yes. What else is there for me to do? And you need to rest." Ven kissed him on the cheek and went to leave.  
  
"Take a ride with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Any where just don't leave yet. Spend time with me. I haven't seen you for three months."  
  
"Rumil I'm tried. Tomorrow." And with that Ven put on her cloak and left. Rumil stood in his front room wondering what had changed her between the time he left and today. She seemed to want to distance her self from him. Then the sound of her voice found his ears.  
  
"Rumil come out here, there is something I want to show you."  
  
Rumil through on his cloak and opened the door, any to get a face full of snow. He quickly cleaned his face to see Ven running away. Rumil chased after her. They threw snow balls at each other. Ven tripped and fell face first into a mound of snow. Rumil helped her up and kissed her.  
  
"Tell me, if you had your chose would you bind with me?" Ven opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find the answer.  
  
"Rumil in any normal situation I would."  
  
"And what is a normal situation?" Rumil looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"If I was promised to someone elf, I would bind to you."  
  
"But you will never be promised to another elf, besides me." Ven pushed Rumil away and ran. Rumil fell flat on his butt. He got up and chased her until they both gave in and called it a day. 


	5. Sorry Ya'll

Sorry ya'll, I've been having a tuff time. I'm going back and forth trying to find a joy to pay for my truck, but still keep cash in my pocket. I have three days of try outs for cheerleading. I'm starting a reenactment group for the revolutionary war. I have to make some of my own cloths! Unheard of! Oh well I can always use a sewing machine. I will keep trying to update as much as I can. With the new school year starting soon and my new shop and classes, I can't promise anything.  
Love ya'll  
  
**_ Andrea Mae_**


	6. Chapter 5

Ven could never remember when she had so much fun at one time. Rumil chased her around the gardens and through the streets. At one time Orophin and Rhea joined in. The four of them were near Haldir's talan when it became a fight of the sexes. Rhea and Ven had been running away from Orophin and Rumil when they used a tree trunk as a shield. That's when Ven threw a snowball blindly. Well it hit Lord Celeborn in the face.

"My lord and lady." All of them bowed low to them. Celeborn cleaned his face of the snow. Lady Galadriel stared to laugh and her husband took a hand of snow and shoved it down her back.

"CELEBORN!" Lady Galadriel yelled pushing him back.

Rumil, Orophin, Rhea, and Ven looked at each other then at the Lord and Lady Throwing snow at each other.

Then came Haldir's voice. "What is going on out here?" Before her knew it he was being hit with snowball after snowball. "Stop!"

The winter passed with the often snow fights. And as soon as spring came, the three brothers left for the borders for three more months. By that time Ven had become very close with Rhea. When the brothers were gone they would do everything together. Rhea had also taken up the violin and was a superb fighter with the sword. Ven and Rhea made a pact that Ven would teach her how to fine tune her archery skills if Rhea would teach Ven how to fight with a sword.

They were walking down to the Gates to say good bye for the next three months. The two of them were locked arm in arm.

"We will have so much fun and soon Rumil and Orophin will be back. Then we can not wait for them to leave again." The two of them broke out in laughter.

"What is this?" Orophin looked at his brother. "Would you like to walk me?"

"Of course dear Orophin." Rumil took his offered arm and walked in front of the two elleths.

"Come on Orophin, no one could replace you in my heart."

"Really? Than what is she doing on your arm?"

"Then what is he doing on yours?" Orophin let go of his brother and looked at him.

"I would also like to know that for myself."

Rumil looked at him and said, "You offered. Come Ven let us leave them alone." Rumil held out his arm for Ven to take.

"So will you miss me as I will miss you?"

Ven looked up at him. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What kind of answer is maybe?"

"Well if I keep my self busy then I will not miss you and you will be back before I know it." Rumil nodded and pulled Ven into a deep, strong, loving embrace.

"I trust you judgment." Rumil said just before he kissed her. "I really trust you judgment more than you know."

Rumil pulled away and joined the group and left. Rhea seemed upset but only showed it at times that she thought of Orophin.

One day such as this was at the end of spring before summer. The two of them sat by a bubbling stream. Rhea seemed far away. She kept on letting long thoughtful sighs out.

"Rhea?" Ven looked at her with worried eyes.

Rhea turned her head and said, "Huh?" Her eyes were misty and clouded.

"Are you ok? You seem a thousand leagues away." Rhea seemed to come back slowly. "You're thinking about Orophin."

Rhea didn't reply she just gave a nod of her head. Rhea knew there was no way to hind what she was thinking about. Ven had always had a way of knowing. And Rhea found that out as their friendship grew. She could never hide anything from Ven.

"Rhea they should return on the morrow. Believe me, he will come back." Ven wrapped a gentle, loving arm around Rhea's shoulder and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

The next morning Ven woke to see two big gray eyes. "What?" Ven asked rolling over on her side.

"You were right."

"Huh? I was right about what?"

"Orophin did return to me, and need I mention safe?"

"You needn't." Ven pulled the covers over her head and tried to ignorer her. "Are you going to leave any time soon?"

"Not until you get up."

"And why should I?"

"Because I am asking you to." Rumil's sweet voice came floating into Ven's ears. Ven jumped up and threw her arms around Rumil's neck.

"Safe, you're safe."

Rumil seemed excited for the summer's tournament in Rivendell. He and his brother's would be competing. Rumil and Orophin in archery, Haldir in hand to hand and Rumil and Haldir in sword play. Ven was going back to see her family and friends once more. But she also wanted to see if Rumil was truly in love with her or if he meant to take her as a prize, and then throw her a side when he was done. She would once again enjoy the time she spent alone or in the company of others. Even though Ven knew that Haldir might try to pull them apart. But he would be too interested in the fact that elf maidens would be falling at his feet.

"Don't worry so much. He loves you. I know it." Ven realized Asimma was standing behind her with her hand on her shoulder.

"What? I mean how do you know?"

"I've seen it happen before. Trust me." She smiled at her. "Go have fun and I'll see you when you come back." Ven nodded, she looked at her self once more before leaving. She was wearing her light green ridding tunic and dark green leggings.

When she got to the barn she saw the group she would be traveling with. Haldir in the middle telling a story, three young elleths around him as well. She was met by a stable hand.

"Ven, could I have a moment with you?" He took her arm before she could answer.

"You own quesse."

"Aye, what is this about?"

"Well your horse is, um shall we say carrying." He had never before had to tell someone their horse was pregnant.

"How? When?" Ven was flustered

"The normal way I should think and about three weeks ago."

"Then what am I to do for a horse? I can't walk to Rivendell."

"You need a horse." Haldir's voice made Ven jump.

"Aye," she said turning to face him.

"You can ride my horse."

"No I can't and no I won't." She then turned back to the stable hand. "I know you have another horse that I can borrow for the time in Rivendell."

"Aye I do. Let me go get her."

He disappeared and retuned with a chestnut mare. "Umbar, she has a very good temper and likes to hear the tongue of Rohan, but elvish will do."

"Ven, there you are." Rumil walked over to her, Orophin and Rhea behind him.

"Yes I'm here." She said hugging him.

"Are we ready to go March Warden?"

"Well you tell me, you're a Warden, you both are." Haldir said pointing to Orophin.

"Yeah but you're "the March Warden" so you have rank over us." Orophin said. Rumil turned around and hit him.

"Don't tell him that!" Ven turned away laughing. Rhea walked over to her.

"Come on Ven we can stay away from them for the ride. After all they are males and we have a right to our own privacy."

This made Ven laugh even harder. "Yes that would sound nice."

A Week Later In Rivendell

"Here let me help you." Rumil reached up and wrapped her hands around Ven's waist and lifted her to the ground.

"Ven my daughter." Ven turned to see her father walking towards her with his arms open.

"Ada," Ven said plainly. "How nice to see you." She gave him a hug. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come tell me of your stay in Lothlorien." And they walked away.

"Well it was fun. And I've grown accustom to many things."

"Well, your journey must have been a long one. And you look like you could use a bath and some sleep."

"Yes that sounds good."

"Then it's settled." He took her back to her old room.

Everything was the same. Nothing was out of its place and it was just as perfect as she remembered. A bath was drawn for her then she went to bed. The softness of the bed and sheets helped her fall asleep after a week of sleeping on the hard ground. But you would not hear Ven complain.

When Ven woke up it was late afternoon. She dressed and went looking for her friends, but most of all Rumil.

She soon came to the archery ranges. A group of people gathered around watching.

"Ven, come here." Rhea was waving to her. Ven slowly made her way to her friend.

"What is going on?"

"Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Prince Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir are having a little competition of their own."

Ven let out a small, "Oh." She watched as each took their turn.

"Why don't we all call a truce?" Legolas said when they all were together.

"What the Prince of Mirkwood is tired?" Haldir asked.

"Haldir, were all tired. Maybe not you and Elladan and Elrohir. But the rest of us are." Orophin said.

"Truce," Everyone said together. Then they disbanded.

Urvviel, Rumil's handmaid wrapped herself around him.

"You were good Rumil, maybe I can reward you."

"No thank you Urvviel, you're not what I want."

"Maybe not now, but soon?"

"No, never I love someone else. Okay? Now if you please let me go." Rumil was upset at her actions. He never loved her, he never met her before. And she was openly wanting him, showing everyone.

"What's he doing? And who is that?" Ven asked.

"That's Urvviel, she's Rumil's handmaid. She's like that to male elf that is cute and had something she wants. Like power."

"That's funny; I've never seen her before."

"She's from Mirkwood."

"Oh. That explains is. But Rumil looks like he's enjoying it."

"No he-"Rhea took a closer look. I did look like he was enjoying it.

When she turned back Ven was gone.

"Rhea, where's Ven?"

"She was just here a minute ago." Rhea walked away from Rumil.

"What have I done?"

Rhea didn't answer him she just kept looking for Orophin.

"Ven I didn't think you would be back anytime soon." Ven looked up to see Balewath.

"Balewath!" She wiped her eyes as he took the seat next to her.

"Why are you crying?" He pushed her hair away from her face and began to rub her back.

"The love I thought I found would last forever."

"Did you bind?" He stopped rubbing her back.

"No, I thought it was that kind of love, but I guess he takes what he gets at the time and my time has passed." Balewath was now rubbing her back again.

"May I ask who we are talking about?"

"Rumil." She said bitterly.

"Rumil isn't the kind, Haldir is."

"Well he seemed to enjoy Urvviel on him."

"Oh, well I can't help you there. But I can help you feel better."

"Oh really? How?"

He leaned in. "Would you accompany me it the ball to night?"

"I was-"She stopped and thought about it. Why not? Rumil can go with his handmaid. She will go with her friend. "Yes I will."

"Good, I'll be at your room five minutes before dinner is served. Now I can walk you back to your room if you like?"

"No that's fine. I'll see you later tonight." Ven put her hand to his face and walked off.

"Till then, my dear." He said to himself and walked off in the other direction.

"Ven!" Arwen came running up to her, Legolas not too far behind. Ven wiped her eyes once more and faced them. "You ran off after the small competition that none of us got to talk. Have you been crying?"

"Um...no not really." Ven wiped her face once more and looked up.

"Dose this have anything to do with Urvviel?" Legolas asked.

"Yes it dose, it has everything to do with her!" Ven said telepathically to Arwen. "Get him out of here. Please."

"Legolas, would you excuse us?"

"Why, she's my friend too."

"I don't think you want to hear what we are going to talk about."

"If anyone has hurt Ven I would like to know."

"Legolas Leave!" Arwen thundered.

"Going, going, gone!" He yelled back.

Ven and Arwen took a seat on the bench. Ven told Arwen of how she though that Rumil really didn't love and that he never did. "That everything I thought was true was an elusion."

"Oh Ven don't say that." Arwen hugged her. "So are you going to the ball tonight?"

"Yes I am."

"Alone? Because you can always come with Legolas and I. We'd be more than happy to have a close friend with us."

"I'm actually going with someone." Ven said with a smile.

"Who? Haldir?"

"No not in a million years. But Balewath."

"Balewath! One of the metal workers?" Arwen didn't like him much. He was always sweaty and working.

"Yes, why what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing I just didn't expect you to go with him."

"Please, it will be bad enough for my father to find out anything about Rumil and I."

"Did you two bind?"

"No."

"Oh, well I guess no hard feelings about anything that happens between you and anyone else."

Ven nodded. Then Rumil came around the corner.

"Arwen!" He yelled starting at a run.

"I'll see you tonight." Ven said as she got up and began to walk away.

"Ven, wait!" Rumil was now running after her. Ven ran through the hallways and out into the woods. She looked around and saw Morhir walking up a pathway.

"Morhir." Ven said looking down at him.

"Ven, look at you. You look great. What can I help you with? A new sword?"

"No I was just taking a walk when I ran into you."

"A walk eh? Your breathing tells me otherwise."

"Will you stop this?" Rumil asked from behind her.

Ven froze in shock. Morhir turned away and walked back down to his office.

Ven then turned to face him. "Only if you prove to me that you love me."

"I do, you know that." He went to hug her.

"I think not." Ven said running away. She left Rumil wondering what he had done wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

Ven ran to her spot near a small water fall. She sat on a rock and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched as the world around her went on with its routine. Ven only wondered if Rumil had been telling her the truth but then his actions told her otherwise. She felt tears start in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the tears slipped out from behind her eye lids.

"Ven?" She looked down to see Arwen looking up at her.

"Yes?" Ven asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You're going to be late!" Arwen held her hand up to her. "Come, I will walk with you."

"Yes," Ven made her way down to Arwen. Once down Arwen took her by the arm.

"I've talked to Rumil, he is really sorry, can you forgive him?"

"Arwen please pardon me for speaking freely but I don't care. If he said it to my face and showed me the truth then I would care. But now as it stands I will trust nothing unless he tells me himself."

"I see you still are upset but please just once dance with him tonight and maybe you might be able to patch things up. Please just one dance that's all I am asking of you now." She asked bringing them to a stop just before the hallway to their rooms.

"Once dance? That's all, no good night kiss and I still can be with Balewath?"

"Of course you can but please, I hate seeing how Rumil is acting and how your heart is broken. You two seem meant for each other."

"Seem?" Ven asked continuing down the hall. "Why not just meant? Have you seen something else?"

"We all can change our fortunes."

"And do I?"

"That is for another time, Ven. Now go get ready. Balewath will be here soon to escort you." Ven nodded and turned to her door, she then turned back. "Arwen," Ven waited for her friend to look at her. "Thank you."

Arwen nodded before turning into her rooms, Ven followed suite. As she sat before her vanity when Cuthien came in.

"Ven, there is someone here for you, a Balewath?"

"So soon? I haven't had time to ready myself."

"Forgive me but why is he here?" she asked coming to stand behind her.

"He is here to escort me to the ball tonight, as friends." Ven added knowing that Cuthien would tell her Ada about this.

"Well now that you brought up the subject of the ball. I thought you were going with us as a family."

"I never agreed to that. But anyway I've grown from the small shy, trick playing child I once was."

"I am glad to hear that but what do you intend to wear tonight?"

"My simple sliver dress Asimma had made for me for a small ball in Lothlorien."

"My mother had a dress made for you?"

"Yes as a gift seeing as all my dresses where the dark colors of Rivendel."

"Oh, well then I shall show Balewath into the sitting area." And with that she left with a look of hurt across her face. Ven shook her head.

"Why would I have any reason to be the same person I was a year ago? I have been allowed to grow up and allowed my freedom," Ven said looking at her reflection. She then began to work her hair in to a simple braid. Once done with this task she slipped on her dress and wore no jewelry. She then moved to her bed. She gently pulled on her low cut boots that matched the dress. Ven moved to her full length mirror. Everything looked all and well but her hair. Ven then in a fit of rage pulled her hair out of the braid and brushed it through as fast as she could. She then rushed out to meet Balewath.

"Ven, you look lovely." He said offering his arm.

"Thank you Balewath," Ven gently took his arm, "Lets get out of her before my Ada comes out."

"That would be wise." He said with a chuckle and with that they set out for the hall of fire.

By now the hall was filled with elves mingling.

"Ven! Ven!" Arwen called from the head table as she waved her friend down.

Ven held fast to Balewath as she saw Rumil next to her. "I don't want to sit up there."

"You have to, your Ada- he would be crushed if you didn't and it would be a bad show if you didn't."

"But still Balewath I-" he only took her arm and led her to the table.

"Lady Arwen you look very lovely, as normal."

"Balewath you waist your breath on me, Lady Ven looks far better that I."

"But you are our princesses." Balewath said placing a kiss on her hand.

"And who are you?" Rumil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Balewath, best metal worker, well in the Elvin realms I am."

"And my sword hasn't broken after three hundred years of use."

"Neither has mine," Arwen chimed in.

"Yes, I am sure of that. And who might you be?" He asked sitting down next to Ven.

"Rumil, Warden of Lothlorien, Younger brother to March warden Haldir."

"Oh, forgive my way of speech, Warden Rumil. So you have been the one that has been watching over Ven?" He asked placing a hand over Ven's and one on the back of her chair.

"Aren't you being a little forward Balewath? Dinner hasn't been served yet!" Arwen said smiling at him. "Oh Ven wait until you see who legolas is coming with."

"Do I get to hit him?"

"No you'll be more surprised." Arwen smiled at her as the rest of the party came in. Lord Elrond, followed by his sons, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, Rhea and Orophin, Seon and his wife, then The King Of Mirkwood and then his son Legolas with Arwen's younger sister Lio on his arm.

"Did he lose a bet with her!"

Arwen didn't answer but only giggled. "She wont tell and nor will he."

All the men stood up as the ladies of court stayed seated. Lord Elrond cleared his throat and everyone was quiet at once.

"Thank you all for coming, men and elves alike; I hope the summer tournaments shall be to your liking and worth the time it takes to come here. So please enjoy the food, drink and music." With that he sat down and dinner was severed.

The chattering came back up and the sounds of plates, forks, spoons, and knifes being used as well as the sound of goblets being filled. Soon the music started and couples went to dance.

"Ven?" Balewath asked holding out his hand for hers. "Would you?"

"If I start I never will stop!" she said taking his hand and following him to the area for dancing. Ven looked back to see the angered face of Rumil. He was watching their every move.

As Balewath and Ven began to dance it seemed innocent enough but as the song went on Balewath's hand traveled from just above her hip to her hip to her lower back. Rumil got even madder as he watched them. Balewath's hand was all over her body. The only one who she ever allowed to do that was him. 'Why is she letting him do that?' he asked himself. Before he knew it he had gotten the courage to go up to her and ask for a dance. When he got there she was dancing with Glorfindel. Rumil gently tapped on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course Rumil," He then turned back to Ven, "Thank you Lady Ven for a wonderful dance." He then kissed her hand and took his leave.

Rumil moved in to position and began the dance all over. "I am sorry Ven," he started looking down at her, "can you for give me for what ever I've done?"

"Do you use your maid for more than you should?"

"No, why would I? I love you and take no pleasure in anyone else. You are my one and only Ven. No one will ever come close to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I wan to bind to you."

"Rumil, please don't," Ven's eyes filled with tears. "My Ada would never approve."

"He doesn't have to approve, if you love me then nothing matters but that. We'll have each other until the ending of the world." He said as they stopped in a corner and stood together. "Do you love me?"

"I do, very much but I've been a disobedient child and now is my time to do as my father wishes, I am older now. Rumil please understand why I say no."

"So we'll get Asimma to approve. She'll gladly do it for us. Please Ven I want you with me for the rest of my life. Please Ven bind with me." He took her hands in his tightly.

"Rumil," Ven reached out and brushed his forehead with the backs of her fingers then she dragged them down his cheek. She let her fingers linger at his lips. He then took her hand and placed a kiss on the palm and on each fingertip. Rumil leaned in to kiss her when the sound of her fathers voice came floating to their ears.

Ven pulled his hand as she started to run out into the gardens. Arwen, Legolas, Rhea and Orophin watched as the two fled the scene. They all smiled to themselves.

"Legolas?" Lio's voice came from behind them.

Ven and Rumil ran deep into the gardens. Ven stopped once she felt as though they were far enough away. She then turned to Rumil. "I lobe you but I do not wish to bind just yet. I have just become to my freedom and am not ready to give it up just yet. If you love me then you will understand. Please Rumil, I will tell you when I am ready. Do you understand?"

"I do understand Ven and I will wait until the ending of the world if I have to. My love will not lessen but grow stronger for you." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I will wait of ever," he repeated to himself before letting her go and kissing her passionately.

"Ven?" Balewath stood in the arc way. "Ven, what are you doing?"

"Ven let Rumil Go. "Balewath I love you I do, but I am too close to you to get involved in such away as you want. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please understand, its for the best that we don't get involved."

"Stay out of this! It's not your place to talk. Your lover and I will fight for you."

"No!" Ven Got between them with a hand on their chest. "Please don't!"

"Ven stay out of this and wait for me inside." Balewath said taking her arm roughly and shoving her away.

"Don't put your hands on her!" Rumil said shoving Balewath backwards.

"What right do you have to her!" he yelled lunging forward at Rumil knocking him back.

Ven watched horror struck as the two wrestled on the ground punching kicking and biting. Her horror soon melted into anger and she sought to break the fight up. "Please stop? Ven yelled at them but then she tried to pull them apart. Balewath grabbed her left arm and pulled her down then forcefully pushed her arm way. In doing so Ven heard a loud pop. And let out a cry of pain as she felt her arm go limp.

Soon Aragorn, Orophin and Haldir came running down the path followed by Rhea, Arwen and Legolas. Aragorn, Orophin, Haldir, and Legolas set to break up the fight, As Arwen and Rhea tended to Ven.

"What happened?" Rhea asked kneeling before her.

"Balewath started a fight with Rumil over me."

"I didn't trust him but did you listen to me?" Arwen asked. Then she saw how Ven held her arm. "What is wrong with your arm?"

"I don't know it hurts badly."

"How did it come about?" Rhea asked.

"I tried to get them to stop and Balewath grabbed my arm and threw me back and I heard a pop then the pain."

"I don't ever want to see you around Ven again!" Haldir said walking around Balewath. "What is wrong with you? You are friends and if you can seem to understand that she is in love with someone else then she doesn't need you around."

"Aragorn come here." Arwen said from where she sat with Ven.

He walked over to her. "What happened?"

"I think she might have dislocated her shoulder."

"Oh," Aragorn gently moved her arm and Ven let out a cry of pain once again, which caused everyone to look at her. In a moment Rumil was by her side.

"What happened? Ven?" He asked taking her left hand in his.

"I am going to have to pop it back into the socket and then have a healer look at it. Alright?" Aragorn said looking at Ven who now seemed white. She only nodded her consent. "Give her something to bite on, a stick." Arwen did as she was told and brought back a thick one. "Now Ven Arwen is going to but the stick in your mouth, it for the pain. And you also have Rumil here holding your hand. Squeeze it like you are holding on for dear life," He smiled at Rumil who gave him a dangerous look. "Here we go."

Even with the stick in her mouth she still screamed. Rumil turned away in sadness not willing to watch the pain that flickered across Ven's face. When all was done Ven had silent tears running down her face.

"You're going to be better, now we just need to bind it." By this time Lord Elrond had come to see what the commotion was. When he saw he shoved everyone out of the way.

"Aragorn, bring her back to her room and Arwen please go back to the hall and keep people there, you too legolas, give an example that nothing is wrong and for gods shake keep her father away, while we get her settled. The rest of you come with me!" He thundered as the group set off. Ven was being carried in Aragorn's arms and she seemed to be slipping into a sleep like mode from the pain.

The next thing Ven knew it was morning and Lord Elrond was talking to her father. "Seon we know what happened-"

"So tell me I want to know who did this to her and I am going to kill them!"

"Calm down, she'll be fine. I am having a healer come in. We have who did it and they are being kept away from each other-"

"Each other? Was there two?"

"Yes, they fought over her and she got in the way trying to help break them up." He drew in a breath. "Don't worry yourself over it everything has been taking care of, but keep her off of the practice fields, let her watch if she wants to but do not let her use her bow or sword. When the healer says she can then give them back. She needs to rest the shoulder and when its time for her to rebuild her strength then she shall have them back. Now when she wakes Arwen will give her some tea, but you must keep your distance from her. Arwen will help her when she can." Then he left.

"My father makes a strong argument, does he not?" Arwen asked.

"Arwen, what happened to Ru-"

"Shhh, nothing has happened to him but he must stay away from the other. The other has been under a watchful eye to keep away from you, now on to other news. I have brought you a letter from…"

"Let me see!" Ven tried to push herself up.

"No Ven, lie down you still are weak, here." She handed her the letter. Ven quickly read it over

"Arwen can we go to the practice field today at noon?"

"No," her father's stern voice came in to the room. "Lord Elrond-"

"She can watch if she wishes to." Arwen looked at him her eyes left no room of argument.

"Lady Arwen Your-"

"I know but Ven is under my watch and I shall do as she wants. Until then leave us to our own." Arwen shooed him out of the room. She shut the door before she turned back to Ven. "Today at noon?"

"Yes, that's what it said." Ven said pointing to the letter.

"Today at noon, now drink this. It will help the pain. Then we shall get you dressed and brush your hair. And of course rebind your arm."

Ven drank the tea Arwen gave her as she looked through her closet. "What do you feel like wearing today?" She asked fumbling through the many dresses. "Pink, blue…..red?"

"Red sounds good," Ven put the cub down on the night stand and went to get up.

"No," Arwen was at her side in a flash helping her to sit up. "Will this do?" She asked pointing to a black and red dress with gold embroidered leaves along the edges.

"Perfect."

Arwen helped Ven dress and then she bound her arm in a sling. She brushed her hair out and braided it in a long simple braid.

"You look like you could be my sister."

"You'd like that."

"Of course I would. My father would be happy to see you with Rumil, to see you happy."

"Too bad," Ven said opening the door and walking out into the hallway with Arwen close behind her. "I'll do as I please when I go back to Lothlorien."

"You mean _if_." Ven's father's voice came ringing true and loud from behind them. At this Ven's blood began to boil and she began to see red.

"I am no longer an elfling, so stop treating me as such!" Ven said turning abruptly.

"You act as if you still are."

"Do I? Well wake up Ada! I've grown in to a young elleth! And I am happy with where I am in my journey!"

"You're not going back to Lothlorien!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

"I have a talan and a family that treats me as a family should!"

"Your mother and I treat you as such!"

"You left me with two strangers I didn't know! Cuthien is not my mother! And I will return to where I feel at home!" With that Ven turned around and set off for the practice fields with Arwen behind her.

"Ven?" Arwen asked coming up next to her at a jog. "What will you do?"

"Do about what?"

"He might kick you out of his house."

"Let him, I don't need him any more. I don't see him as a father to me. Ayden seems more than he." Ven spat as they entered the field. They were met by smiling faces.

"Ven," Rumil let his last arrow fly before turning to her. "How is your shoulder today?"

"Sore, but better than last night."

"Ven heals very fast in fact. She will be using her bow and sword in no time," Arwen said with a smile. "But if you excuse me I have things to take care of." And with that Arwen left and only a few minutes after did Aragorn leave. Ven smiled to herself.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Rumil asked reaching for her hand.

Ven allowed Rumil to lead her, and as they came to a clearing in the woods that sounded Rivendel did he stop.

"Rumil," Ven looked at him, "Rumil I have fought with my father yet again and I fear he will throw me out."

"Where will you go?" He asked in a voice laced with worry.

"Back to Lothlorien."

"You can't, not now with your shoulder. You'd be as good as dead!"

"If I have to then that is what I will do." Ven said reaching up and touching his face.

"Ven!" Arwen was calling her. Ven looked over her shoulder then back at Rumil before she took her leave.

"Arwen!" She yelled following her voice. She found Arwen looking around a tall bush. "You are looking for me?"

"Yes, come with me we need to talk." Arwen gently led Ven to a small unused room. "I have to tell you this, I know Urvviel is known to lie but she is saying that Rumil has taken her to his bed."

"WHAT!" Ven shrieked. "When!"

"Last night." Arwen looked at her. "I love you as a sister Ven and I hate to see you hurt but I had to tell you before you heard from someone else. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm going to kill that…that… UGH!" Ven felt even more upset at what Arwen was telling her more than anything.

"Please wait until your shoulder has healed." Arwen looked at her friend as her face got redder and redder. "At least two days."

"I want to kill him!" Ven broke out in tears. "How could he have done this to me? He said he loved me and would wait until the ending of the world for me." Ven couldn't help but let the tears fall. Arwen tried her best to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 7

For two days Ven locked her self in her room. Arwen came as well as a healer. Both were in agreement that Ven's shoulder had come a long with in such a short time and deemed her worthy of using it freely.

Arwen kept quite as she waited out side of Ven's door on the third day. She knew Ven would go after Rumil and there was nothing she could do to stop her. She only would watch. When Ven's door opened Arwen jumped up from her seat on a bench. Ven was dressed in a light purple tunic and dark purple leggings. She looked at Arwen and nodded. She began to walk way, her sword swinging by her side. Arwen followed.

Once they reached the fields the only person there was Rumil. He began to walk over to Ven.

"What are you doing?"

"Save it!" She snapped at him. "I can use my shoulder freely now and I will. To tell you how I feel!"

Rumil backed off. He could not let her or himself get hurt. "Ven do you really want to hurt yourself or me for that matter?"

"I will hurt myself for you to be safe, but now I will hurt myself to hurt you. You lied to me and I want you out of my life forever!" Ven drew her sword.

"What has gotten into you? Ven I love you and always will. You know that."

"I do not trust your wards anymore, you've lied and now you're caught!"

Ven hit him with a blow and he blocked and so the fight began. For at least an hour they fought until Haldir, Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn came. The three watched as Ven fought Rumil and soon Lady Galadriel joined them.

"Say it Rumil!" Ven said knocking him off of his feet and disarming him. "Say what I want to here." She then held her sword to his chest.

"I am sorry."

"I don't care. Did you not take Urvviel?"

He kept quiet for a moment wondering how she would have known.

"Tell me!" Ven pushed her sword hard to his chest.

"YES!" He yelled not looking at her.

Ven lifted her sword and kicked him in the ribs. "I never want to see you around me ever again!" She walked away as he got to his feet.

"Celeborn, I want her as a warden."

"Galadriel she can't we have no female wardens."

"I want her as my warden and that's an order." She looked at her husband, and he nodded.

"As you wish Galadriel." He walked after Ven.

Haldir helped his brother to his feet. "You were beat by an Elleth." He jested.

"A very mad elleth, brother."

"What did you do to get her so mad?"

"I took my maid to bed after Ven would not bind to me."

"Stupid idiot!" Haldir gave him a dumb slap form behind his head.

"Lady Ven!" Lord Celeborn called running up to her.

"My lord," Ven said bowing to him when she saw who it was. "I am sorry for my actions."

"You were one of the best fighters I've seen in the longest of times."

"Thank you my lord, if you excuse my but I need to rest my arm now."

"Before you go I have a request to ask of you from my wife."

"Yes, my lord?"

"She would like you to become a Warden."

Ven's jaw dropped she hadn't expected this. "I….I …my lord surly you only jest. I am a female and it is not-"

"I would like it if you would. What say you?"

"Yes, I will my lord."

He smiled. "When we return to Lothlorien you will have lessons with Haldir. If you feel up to it, I know it is soon but-"

"No my lord it is fine. Excuse me." She bowed once more and took off towards the gardens. She ran through them to a waterfall that held a deep pool at the bottom. It was far enough from Rivendel that no one should wonder on to it.

Ven shed her clothes and slid into the water letting the coolness help the pain in her shoulder and soon she relaxed all together.

Celeborn walked back to Galadriel.

"What did she say?"

"She will and she will take lessons from Haldir as soon as we get back. She will need all the training she can get."

Galadriel smiled, "You think just as well as I do."

"Have you seen something?"

"Yes, I have. Our March Warden and Ven will have some surprises along the way in this journey." Her smiled grew in size and brightness.

"Does Haldir know?"

"He knows his heart is hers, but she will need to learn to trust once more and she will find that she will never have to feel pain over a lover once aging."

"Good, excuse me." Celeborn saw Haldir leaving. "Haldir! May I have a word with you?"

"Of course my lord."

The two of them disappeared around the corner. Galadriel looked around and saw her granddaughter. "Arwen, will you not come and talk to your grandmother?"

"I will always." Arwen walked over to Galadriel and gave her a hug.

"Have you been keeping watch over Ven?"

"Yes and she knows that Rumil has taken another."

"Pity," Galadriel smiled at her.

"Why Grandmother?" Arwen asked like a little child.

"Can you keep a secret from your best friend?"

"No but I can try if you will tell me." Arwen's eyes glowed with excitement.

'She is to become a Warden and there are things in store for her and Haldir.'

Arwen gasped and smiled. "I think she would love that."

Rumil watched as everyone left and he watched the Lady of the Wood and her granddaughter talk. He felt alone so he walked back to his room bruised and beaten.

With in a week the tournament was ready to begin. Everything had been set up and all the participants had been enrolled in their categories. Ven sat with Lady Galadriel and Arwen as they waited. She seemed all too quiet today and watched everything around her.

"Ven?" Arwen asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Yes?" She asked looking into Arwen's face.

"Just seeing if you are still with us." Arwen chuckled. "Would you not tell me what bothers you?"

"I would if I knew for myself. Its many things and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well maybe watching the tournament will help some."

"Maybe." Ven turned to watch the field and the different areas.

Ven had become tired of watching men fight and bleed and of the archery. She was about to leave when Lady Galadriel caught her arm.

"Would you not help us hand out the prizes?" Her eyes held some sort of playfulness behind them.

"I will but I need some fresh air."

"Then please allow Arwen to a company you?"

"That is fine if she wishes to. But I shall be back in a moment. I need to stretch my legs. I will not leave your sight. I promise, my lady."

"Very well," Galadriel removed her hand and watched as Ven move around the crowd and came back. She took her seat and a glass of water from a table.

Soon the tournaments had been closed and the winners were going to be announced. Galadriel had set Arwen and Ven up so they were across form a winner. Ven didn't notice that she was across from Haldir until she was handed and sword. She looked up to see in gray eyes studying her closely. She felt uneasy as he was the older brother of the elf that had caused her so much pain. Ven averted her eyes to watch Arwen give a new bow to legolas. He had accepted and then kissed her cheek and Galadriel's winner had done the same only he kissed her hand.

"Haldir of Lothlorien, winner of the sword play," She heard Lord Elrond say and everyone cheered.

Ven moved forward and presented him with the sword. He accepted and kissed her cheek.

"And that concludes our summer tournament. I will hope to see all of you at the farewell ball later tonight. And one last time I give you our tournament winners!" Everyone clapped and then started to move.

Haldir looked around and when he turned back Ven was gone. She had left with all of the commotion. She went back to her room. She began to pack as she knew Galadriel wished to leave in the morning.

A knock on the door made her stop; slowly she went to open the door. She was surprise by who stood on the other side. "Haldir, what may I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball later tonight."

"I'm sorry but I am not going."

"Oh," he said lowering his eyes. "May I ask why not?"

"I don't feel like it. I…I don't think it would be best for me at this time, you know after what happened at the last ball."

"Yes, may I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"I would let that happen to you."

"Thank you for that offer but my answer is still unchanged. Maybe some other time, I am sorry." Ven slowly shut the door and walked away.

Haldir looked as if he was in a daze. He knew his brothers actions had caused her pain but enough to make her pull away all together? And from him, he was only of the only people who could protect her form his brother. But nothing seemed to make sense. Haldir walked away back to his room.

Night had soon fallen and everyone within the city made their way to the hall of fire, all but Ven. Arwen found this interesting, she never missed a chance to have fun. She looked around and her eyes found Haldir who was standing in a corner. Arwen slowly made her way to him.

"Haldir?" She asked as she neared him.

He turned his eyes to her but they seemed unfocused. "Lady Arwen, what may I help you with?" He asked. Arwen sensed that something was bothering him.

"Would you take a walk with me?"

"Yes," she walked next to her as they made their way out into the hallway.

"Would you tell me what has you down?"

"I asked Ven if I could escort her to the ball and she denied me. I don't know why, was it something I did?"

Arwen smiled inwardly her grandmother had been right he knew his heart was hers. "Give her time; she is still feeling the effects of your brother she will come around soon. Trust me if any one."

Haldir nodded before they returned to the ball.

Ven sat on her bed she could here all that was going on. She wished she had taken Haldir's offer, he was such a handsome elf, but she pushed any thoughts of him away. She was still in lobe with his brother even though she didn't want to be. Ven fell back on her bed looking at the ceiling wondering why she was feeling all of this. She soon fell into a deep calm sleep.

The next morning the group set out from Rivendel on their way back to Lothlorien. Ven kept to herself most of the time but once in a while would talk to someone. This made the trip seem longer than it should have been. Once they reached the borders it was a relief to know they were all most home. Two days after that they passed through the gates of Caras Galadhon and the large group dispersed. Ven unsaddled the horse she borrowed and threw her saddle bags over her shoulder and tucked her bedroll under her arm. Then she set out for her own talan. She felt someone watching her but didn't wish to turn around to see who.

Ven walked into her talan and looked around. Nothing had really changed, but she kept seeing the memories of her and Rumil all over the house. She let out a heavy sigh and set her saddle bag and bedroll down in a corner by the door. Ven pulled off her boots and walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She then got a towel and a fresh dress before setting out of the bathing house. She ignored everyone on her way she needed time to herself, and lucky no one was really there. She shed her clothes and walked into the warm water. The water felt good on her shoulder and her whole body after the long ride from Rivendel.

Ven changed and walked back to her talan only to find a bouquet of flowers on her door step. They were wild flowers from the surrounding woods tied with a piece of white lace and midnight blue ribbon. She took them in and set them down on the counter. She pulled out a note which read:

_Meet me by the practice field tomorrow at nine. _

Ven smiled to herself. She moved to a chair and picked up a book. She didn't get through the first two pages and she was already asleep.

Ven woke the next day to someone pounding on the door. It took Ven a couple of minutes to clear her head of her sleepiness. But before she could answer the door it flew open.

"Ven? Ven where are you!" It was Haldir.

"Right here you arrogant elf!" Ven yelled not moving from her spot. Haldir slowly turned looking for her. When his eyes met hers his breath caught in his throat. Ven was wearing a light blue sheer dress which clung to her curves.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Her voice gently floated into his ears.

"Yeah…um… You were to be at the practice field at nine. Now it is 10:30. I was getting worried that something might have happened to you."

"Well now that you're in my talan why don't you shut the door and make yourself at home while I go change." Haldir did as she said while Ven went into one of the rooms towards the back of the talan. When she reappeared she was wearing a gray tunic and leggings which were fitted to her. "Shall we?" Ven asked picking up her bow and sword before walking to the door.

The two walked in silence hoping that the other will break it. But nether did. Once they came to the field Haldir turned to Ven.

"I've seen your skill with a sword now I wish to see your skill with a bow." He said putting a bucket full of arrows next to her.

"Which target?" Ven asked nocking an arrow.

"Pick one."

"Fine the," Ven pulled the bow back and let go and the arrow hit the furthest target away from her dead center. "Happy?"

"Do it again."

"Fine," Ven repeated the movements and split the arrow before in half. "Again?"

"Aye." Ven repeated his until all the arrows were gone.

"Now are you happy?" Ven asked lowering her bow.

"Who-where did you learn to become a great archer?" He asked trying not to let his astonishment show.

"Legolas."

"The elven prince of Mirkwood?"

"Aye, we are good friends, even though I prefer my sword over the bow."

"Really? Then let's see how you can handle someone bigger than you."

"Fine," Ven said with a smile. "I hope you are ready for this," she said under her breath.

They moved to a ring at the far end. Haldir smiled to himself, 'This will be great she cannot beat me, I am much bigger than my brother.' And with this thought the match began.

'What have I got myself into? She fights not like any other elleth. Like a true warrior.' Haldir thought to himself as Ven disarmed him.

"Are we done yet?" Ven asked helping Haldir to his feet and handing him his sword.

"No please pray tell where did you learn to weald a sword so well?"

"Glorfindel taught me."

"You have had some of the best teachers in middle earth. You are very lucky indeed."

"Nan Lle naa belegohtar (But you are a mighty warrior) ."

"Lle ume quel (You did well) ."

"Thank you," Ven said turning away before anything else was said between them.

"Amin mela lle (I love you) ."

Ven turned around fast. "Excuse me!" She was taken back. "Haldir?" Ven asked looking into his face. For once it wasn't his mask that showed but his emotions. And they showed her exactly what she had heard. "No, no, no!" Ven backed away slowly at first but then began to run away as fast as she could. "It's too soon!"

Haldir watched her leave debating whether he should follow her or not. 'Haldir go after her!' a voice inside of his head said and he ran.

Ven soon found herself on the out skirts of Caras Galadhon. She stopped and fell to her knees. She burred her head in her hands and her body was shaken by her sobs.

"Ven." Haldir kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry." He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "What is wrong?"

"Everything," she sobbed into his chest. Ven realized what was happening and then pushed him away. "I can't do this. No I just can't."

"Do what?" He asked rocking back on his heels.

"Fall in love again."

"Why is that?"

"Because love has ruined my life once and left me hurt. It will do it again. And this time I want nothing to do with it." Ven got up and walked away.

"And how do you know this will be the same?"

"It always is and you're _his_ brother!" she turned back to him. "I just can't."

"You can, if you want to."

"I do but I don't…I'm just so lost!"

"Sometimes being lost can help you find your way."

"How?"

"It can lead you, to where you're meant to be."

"Rwalaer (Lusty one) ." Ven said giving him a sideways glance.

"Aye, I am guilty of that but I am also guilty of falling for you, Elandili (Half elf) ."

"Lle naa haran e' nausalle (You are king in your imagination) ." Ven said before leaving him alone.


	9. Chapter 8

Ven left Haldir alone and he her. Ven reduced herself to long lonesome walks in the woods to help clear her mind. She felt as though her world was crashing around her and even the one pillar of hope she clung to saw crumbling with her still attached. She wanted nothing to do with Rumil or Orophin or Haldir. They were a breed she wished to leave alone but deep inside her she wanted to touch and be close to them. So many nights she laid awake wondering if it would be the same and the same answer came to her, yes.

There were the days that she had to meet with Haldir and those were the worst days for him. Ven had completely shut herself off from him and her eyes were cold. At there first meeting he had thought that maybe there would be something there but now she closed herself off from everyone, even Rhea. Some were beginning to call her a rouge but she wasn't, no she had shut her feelings off. It hurt him and he wished that he could free her, but knew only she could do that herself.

"Ven, you flight with no heart, no passion and soon you shall be presented to the Lord and Lady and shall be given your rank as a Warden. AND STILL YOU FLIGHT EMOTIONLESSLY!" He yelled throwing is sword.

"NO! The emotion which you desire is only in your head!" She spat back, "Maybe I should just be come a Rouge like everyone thinks me to be, then I will be out of your ever so perfect hair!" She threw her sword at him. "I quite!" and with that she stormed off leaving Haldir alone.

---

"Ven, I did not expect you back for at least-"

"Don't," she held up her hand. She wore the colors of a Warden and had the dirt smudges to look the true part, "I am leaving."

"You cannot, even your father is coming to see you tomorrow."

"I do not care for such things, no ranks nor worldly positions can help me." Ven packed her saddlebags and headed for the door.

"Where will you go then?" Asimma asked worried.

"Maybe head for the land Of Rohan."

"What dealing should you have with the horse lords?"

"Depends on my mood," she said leaving without another word. Elves moved out of her way as she walked towards the stables. Many afraid of her newly formed short temper. She ignored glances and stares as she saddled her horse, Adilya. She was given to Ven by the lord and lady. She was beautiful a sliver color that made others green with envy. But it was a horse and only a mode of transportation, nothing more.

---

"Asimma, where is she?" Haldir asked.

"Why should I tell you a word? Your brother ruined her!"

"Because I wish to protect her," he said hoping it would strike a cord with the elf.

"You are a little too late for that I am afraid. Just let her go, what use do you have for her? You wish pleasures of the flesh, nothing more." Haldir went to open his mouth but was cut off, "Do not speak to me, when I met her she was a proper young elleth, now she is a rouge turned by you lot," Haldir knew she meant him and his brothers. "The apple does not fall too far from the tree and each other. You'd be best to leave her be and leave her life alone." And the elf walked away.

Haldir looked around and headed for the stables. "Stable boy!" he called and a boy appeared.

"Your horse March Warden?"

"Yes, and any information on the where abouts of Lady Ven."

"The rouge?"

Haldir went to correct him but realized it was fruitless, "Yes, where did she go?"

"Rohan," he said saddling his horse.

"Thank you," Haldir said getting up and ridding off.

---

Haldir found Ven lying on the ground by a river. She was not asleep, nor dead. She was watching the tree tops above her, she looked truly peaceful. He did not want to disturbed her but wait he saw tears falling freely. Ven was crying, something that she never let anyone see after the incident with Rumil.

Ven heard Haldir's heavy breathing and footsteps. 'Why should he come? I am nothing to him. Why was I even trained, it is not like I shall be allowed in battle guarding the Lord and Lady.' The Lady's voice answered her, 'There are some things we know no answers to right away. But rather find them out later as we move on. Come home Van, I need you as my Warden, I trust only you.' Ven sat up and wiped her tears away. She turned to the bush Haldir was hiding in, "You can come out, I know your there Haldir."

He stood up and walked into the clearing, "Are you going to come back?"

"Yes," her mask slide over her features again. She turned back into stone, hardened by lost and pain. Haldir thought it was amazing how she could disconnect herself altogether and yet he still saw the elleth that he had once fallen for.

"Then let us get back before it gets too late, you have a big day ahead of you."

And so she did, the ceremony took so long with speeches and oaths to take, both by the men, the wardens, the march warden and Ven herself. Then the lord and Lady made a huge spectacle of her before the others. Finally when it was over there was a huge banquet were she had to make a speech and that she did, short and sweet. The party raged well into the night and Ven excused herself. The cool air of autumn kissed her sweat glistening cheeks. It was a welcomed reprieve from the sweltering party. She heard herself being followed and knew no one would have the nerve to sneak up on her and still it made her heart race.

"Ven," Rumil said catching her arm.

"Let go Rumil, I am warning you." She said prying his fingers off of her arm.

"Or what-?"

"I will do worse than our last meeting in Rivendell you might even find yourself with out a certain piece of equipment," she raised and eyebrow and looked down at his groan area then back at his face, "Do not tempt me."

"I wanted to tell you that I am still in love with you," the sweet smell of strawberry wine could be smelt on his breath.

"You are drunk, go home and sleep it off." She turned away and he jumped on her, but someone pulled him off. Ven turned around to see Haldir, "I could have taken care of him myself."

"No Thank you? Well you are on your way to being the next March Warden."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" She asked getting angry. He stepped closer and Ven felt those old feelings come back to life.

"I will always protect you," he whispered in her ear. His breath dances across the sensitive skin and drove her half wild. She closed her eyes and tried to keep from trembling. She wanted to feel the touch of a male again, to feel loved and wanted. Haldir sending this gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck. Haldir guided her back against a tree before kissing her lips passionately. It had been a year since they returned from Rivendell, and year since they realized they both loved each other. "Amin mela lle (I love you)," he whispered before lifting her leg up and around his hip. He left the large lump of her breast and the curve of her slender hip. He wanted her in the worst way.

"No!" Ven said pushing him away, "I shall not be hurt again. Just leave me be!" And in a flash of cloak she was gone.

---

The next day Ven was called to the Lady for her first day. But little did she know that her first would be like the rest. She was the personal body guard to the Lady. Soon years past and the heartache that Ven had once know lessoned but still was a painful reminder of the male sex. She had become so different from her childhood to now. Even her best friends seemed to not know her at all. They kept saying that she was too different, too changed by one little incident. But it was not little, it was huge! She rarely did anything for herself anymore. She never touched her harp and soon had it boxed up and put away, lest it should gather dust.


End file.
